


We Are Not Monsters

by Ms_Dahlia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopian, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Dahlia/pseuds/Ms_Dahlia
Summary: After the destruction of the world, a young girl believes that as the last human, it is her duty to find civilization and protect it. Though, she faces questions yet to be answered: Where is everyone? Where am I going?Am I Human?





	We Are Not Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My name’s Dahlia and this is my first fic! It’s got my own original characters and a universe I made of my own. It’s one of the first stories I ever wrote. Hope you enjoy!! :D

Junus 12: D+189

Open. Light. Shapes. Dull.

The unwelcoming rays surge blindingly.  _ Is it even bright or is it just the lack of colour here?  _ I look down at the ground, then to the horizon. Dull. Just like always. Nothing ever changes here, not anymore at least. I sit up and gather my materials.  _ Or what’s left of it. _ Creature, my companion, shakes its little head and slithers up my arm to its favourite resting spot that is my shoulder. We walk away from what was our temporary shelter. AW-35B. A collapsed Arra droid that was used for war, one of the bigger machines – one of the failures.  _ Like you?  _ Stop it.

I found Creature under a collapsed building. It seemed lonely and sought refuge and comfort in, well, itself.  _ Poor thing ain’t it. _ It reminded me of….me so to speak. I did not know a name for it nor what species it was, so I called it the most relevant name I had in my database, Creature. It seemed to respond to the name, so I guess it stuck. Creature comforted me where ever we went, it was there for me always, never leaving my side. A true companion. It was always quite docile but would snap and snarl whenever it saw or heard the word “monster”.  _ Troubling. _ Do not quite know why, perhaps a rather troubling experience with that particular word.  _ Much like your experiences isn’t that right?  _ Are you done.

“Which direction shall it be this time Creature? “ It sticks its forked appendage out then nods in a direction. “East it shall be.”  _ Like always. _ “Maybe we can find another city to restock supplies, it is not like anyone would mind.”  _ Heck it’d be a miracle if anyone minds, ain’t like anyone’s there anyways. _ We head off in the direction Creature decided upon, a slight limp in our step. A story for another time. As per usual, we journey in a direction, specially chosen by Creature, until we find something that piques our interest or somewhere to stay for the night, or even somewhere where people are like me. One could say we are wanderers.  _ More like marauders. _ Offensive.

The trek across dull, grey sands can be rather boring at times, but I would rather it be boring than experience another sandstorm like on Dasidus 20 th : D+176.  _ Nearly got buried alive that day, would’ve been interesting in my opinion.  _ I look down at my five-fingered appendage.  _ Hand. _ Hand, a slight showing of metal seeping through under torn skin, an old injury.  _ Are you really what you think you are?  _ Stop it, I am. My former superiors used to tell me I was a, what was it, a failed droid gone rogue, but in my heart I know I am flesh and bone.  _ Are you really? You don’t even have actual flesh and blood, let alone a heart!  _ Shut it! I know I am real, I know who I am, I am not a…. Monster….

A rather harsh hit to the head breaks my thoughts. “Ouch! Hey, I do not think we need more injuries.” Creature does not even try to apologise, unlike usual, it just seems to be frantically pointing at something ahead. I look in the direction of its head and see something I have not seen nor was expecting to see. A city - but it was not abandoned nor was it run down and destroyed. A city, a thriving city. How is that possible? How is it possible that a city can thrive even after the Death Day? How can there be upright buildings even after the droids and humans battled? My curiosity piques and I cannot help but head forward despite the uneasy feeling in my abdominals, despite Creature acting up suddenly. 

We reach the gates of the standing city, metallic chain fences line its walls, seemingly keeping the people inside safe.  _ Or keeping people out. _ We are going in whether you like it or not. We climb over the gates and rush through its streets. “We did it, Creature! We found a place, a home, an answer! We can find out who we are, we can find people like us, we can….”

“Monster! Monster!”

“Wait what? We are not monste….” A shock of pain runs through us, to the ground we fall. What is happening?  _ What is happening?  _ Another shock, voltage. What is going on?  _ What is going on?  _ Suddenly voices, deep and terrifying, overwhelm us. “TA-63C, we have finally found you, or rather you have finally found us. “I cannot look to the voice, I am immobile. I wrench my head to turn to look to my shoulder, Creature was gone, taken away by them, I did not even say goodbye. Who are they?  _ Who are they?  _ “You droids thought you could escape even after being defeated in the war, but us humans actually let you go.” Let us go?  _ Let us go?  _ “We thought you guys would’ve disintegrated in the Fallout.” Fallout?  _ Fallout?  _ “It seems we thought wrong as there are still wandering Troopers like you.” There are more like us?  _ There are more like us?  _ “Enough said, we are shutting you down for good. “ “Wait,  _ We  _ _ mean  _ no harm. “ “And we don’t care.” It turns to another human and commands, “Initiate shut down!” “Wait  _ Wait, we  _ are human.” A snort but no reply to my plea. Suddenly my back is torn open. Appendages, fingers, press harshly against me. “ _ Emergency code 4032: activated, Access Granted.”  _ Blue words shine across my vision.

No.

_ “ Shut down protocol: activated” _

I cannot go down.

_ “Initiating shut down in 3 seconds” _

Let me go.

_ “Initiating shut down in 2 seconds” _

Let me see Creature.

_ “Initiating shut down in 1 second” _

Please let me live.

…..

_ _

_ Shutdown complete _

_ _

_ Thank you for your work soldier. _


End file.
